Evelyn's Past
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: There have been a ton of Rafe and Danny childhood stories out there, so I decided to make up one for Evelyn. It starts when she's about 13 up to the time just before she joins the Navy. Please R&R! Oh I rated this general, but its also drama, romance, hum
1. Chapter One

Evelyn's Past  
  
*~Okay, although a lot of people think of Evelyn as a slut or a whore or whatever, I happened to think she had a lot of class in the movie, and was a very elegant sophisticated woman. I got to thinking about generations how stuff is different and all of that, and ended up with this story about how I imagined Evelyn's past to of been; hence title. Please review!!!! Oh and I'm assuming that Evelyn was roughly 24 in the movie, I don't know her exact age, but try and go with it. ^_^*~  
  
13 years old, New York New York  
  
"Ev, c'me on, we're gonna be late." the rather high, almost squeak-ish at times voice of her best friend since the fourth grade, Sarah Lynn McGuire, as they stamped her foot impatiently, and glanced down at her watch and then back at their school, which was only for a few more antagonizing moments down the road.  
  
"Sarah Lynn, I know. Give me a minute, I need to put on my jacket, it's freezing out here." she said and placed her books and lunch on the damp ground by her feet as she fixed her jacket and began to button the large black buttons on her black coat. As her slender fingers slowly made their way up her row of buttons she heard Sarah Lynn sigh impatiently and she said, "Oh honestly, it's two seconds. We have Language Arts first anyways, Sister Mari Catherine is probably still asleep at her desk, she won't notice if we're a minute late. And anyways, you know how easily I get cold."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sarah Lynn motioned to her jacket which was hanging across her arm and said, "Aww Ev, come on. It's not even that cold I mean I'm not even wearing my jacket, and I don't think it's cold."  
  
As she finished the last button, she knealt to pick up her books and then stood back upright and said, "It's what 59 degrees? It's freezing, and you know it. I would much rather have it be 110 degrees then this."  
  
And yes that was quite true, Evelyn Johnson was the type of person who got cold easily, "You just have thin blood sweetheart" her military father had once told her, but; and she didn't know if this quite had anytihng to do with "blood weight", she was perfectly content with weather that was in the 100's or the 90's.  
  
"Oh for god's sake how cares? Come on." Sarah Lynn said and grabbed Evelyn's small wrist and pulled her down the road, half running and laughing to the large, brick, nearly ominous building that they often called school.  
  
They got into the school just in time, as Evelyn was about to turn down the hall to her locker to put away her jacket, they heard the bell ring and Sarah Lynn who was just about to slam her locker shut said, "Don't bother, here, hurry just throw it in here."  
  
After stuffing Evelyn's jacket into Sarah Lynn's already nearly over flowing locker, they skidded into the Language Arts classroom moments before Sister Cathrine was about to shut the door.  
  
Both girls winced under her sharp gaze, not wanting to be yelled at over a few precious moments of tardiness, and breathed deep sighs of relief when she merely motioned to their seats and then walked stiffly back up to her desk in the front of the room, her Nun's outfit standing out boldly against the white white floor and walls of the school.  
  
As the two girls settled into their seats, they heard Sister Mari Catherine pull out a manilla folder and say, "Today girls, we will be starting our newest writing project, "What we want to be when we grow up", since you girls are in the eighth grade now, I expect them to be at a minimun three pages, cursive mind you, and passed in a week from next Tuesday. You may begin now."  
  
Pulling out her notebook and pen, Evelyn neatly wrote her name in an already elegant cursive and thought about what to write. She glanced back at Sarah Lynn and saw her scribbling away in her half-print half-cursive scrawl and knew what she was writing about, becoming a famous ballirena and staring in that famous play, The Nutcracker. Sarah Lynn was a shoe in for ballet, she was tall, already a stricking 5'6 and thin with a grace and pose almost unexpected for a girl of her bubbly but often anxious personality.  
  
Evelyn, on the other hand, wasn't quite built to be a ballerina. She wasn't that tall about 5'2 or so, and although she was slender, she still didn't quite look like the other girls in her grade, her figure had already "blossomed" out and she wore her hair about 3/4 the length of her back, usually pinned back at her crown with a pin or a long braid. Her eyes were dark and her lips were full, and at the so-calledly fragile age of thirteen she had already accquired a certain grace not even popular amongst most about adults.  
  
She was bright for a girl of her age, had high marks and pleasant mannerisim's during class made her apt to be a teacher's favorite, but her lack of school-girl giggles and quick whispers about Tom's new bike or Mike's new hair cut showed an air of higher maturity to a lot of her teacher's which almost seemed to push her out a bit, make her seem a little different.  
  
Fiddling with the pen, she thought about what she wanted to do with her life. She was joining to finish high school, that was obvious. She over- heard other girls whispering about becoming "flappers" or "having connections with speak easies" but Evelyn had merely rolled her eyes at those thoughts. She didn't want anything to do with booz or dancing, although she had to admit, Jazz was quite nice. She thought about her family, and the lives they had chosen...  
  
Her father was a Colonel in the Marines and her mother was a secretary. Although Evelyn was neat, sitting behind a desk all day and having order's be barked at her by a man who didn't even know her name wasn't her idea of a job. "Something to do with the military would be interesting though.." she thought and began to doodle little lines along the sides of her paper.  
  
She knew she couldn't be a soldier, that was obvious, only men were soldiers. But she also knew that nurses were women, and that they were involved with the military too, she calculated roughly in her mind that by the time she had to get a carrer and support herself, it would be the late thirties to early fourties, and figured that she would be able to get through an kind of nursing school or program that was required.  
  
Glancing around Evelyn saw little snatches of what other girls had written, "a singer" "a teacher" and then some of the more ambitous girls in her class had written things like, "a scholar" or "a doctor."  
  
Well, Evelyn figured, as she picked up her pen again and let it's tip hit the lined paper infront of her if she can be a doctor, I can be a nurse....  
  
*~Okay, I know it's not much of a first chapter, it's really just an introduction to the type of lives Evelyn's and her friends probably lead, and how I imagined her personality and such. I wasn't too sure about women's job's and such in that time era, or when nurses in the militarybecame popular, so if my times and stuff, please don't burn me at the stake over it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! or else I won't add more! Thanks a ton.*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

*~Okay, I want to thank the few of you who reviewed, and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. Alright, just to clarify also, Walker is Evelyn's older brother, and when this: ~~~ shows up it's her flashback.*~  
  
Age 16, Massachusetts  
  
Rolling over in her bed, Evelyn tugged her blanket up higher around her, and shivered. She still hated the cold, and the bitter winter's in Massachsetts were no exception. She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table and read with dispair the time that it read, 4:25 A.M.  
  
There were roughly eight hours until the funeral, but yet she knew there was no chance of her going back to sleep. She curled up and placed her hands beneath the pillow, and the blanket pulled up to her chin. Sighing, Evelyn pondered vaguely about what in the hell she was going to where to the funeral, she figured that she could wear her black velvet dress, that one Aunt or another had at one point given her.  
  
Looking to the other side of her room, she saw her bureau and with a dropping heart she saw the pictures lined up on the top and right in the middle was a picture, of Walker, her older brother. Or late older brother, as people were know putting it.  
  
Numbly, she stood up and crossed the cool wooden floor to her closet, and dropped to her knees. She pulled a large wooden crate out of the back of the closet, and pulled the top off of it. Her slender fingers made their way under stacks of letters from Sarah Lynn and diverses realtives, old photographs, hardly ever worn silk skirts and sweet smelling perfumes. At the bottom the pile, was a folded jacket, worn and creased, with patches on the sides, and a large "W" on the upper right hand sleeve.  
  
Tenderly she pulled it out and layed it out on the floor beside her. After she pushed the box back into the back of the closet, she firmly shut the door, and the picked up the jacket. She held it up to her nose and breathed in the familiar scent of a mix of peppermint and cigaretts. Slippering her arms through the sleeves, she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror that stood against her wall, and moved a little to the side, to avoid the little crack that ran through the side of it, from years ago when her father had once dropped it.  
  
She zippered up the jacket, fixed the collar, let her hair fall in it's soft waves down her back and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
This was Walker's jacket, the one thing I have left of him...  
  
~~~  
  
She had been sitting at her coffe table in the center of the kitchen, sipping a Coke and twirling a long lock of hair around one finger, when they had gotten the news.  
  
There had been a loud knock on the front door and since she was the only one home, she got up and walked quickly to the front door, and opened it to find her Uncle standing there, with dark circles under his eyes, a newspaper in his left hand, and a jacket in his right.  
  
"Evelyn, sweetheart, are- are your parents home?" He said in a kindly but so damned worn down voice.  
  
She shook her head no, but then reached out to touch the jacket and said, "Isn't this the jacket that Walker was wearing last night?"  
  
Her Uncle sighed and looked down at her, and then after a few moments of hesitation he said, "Evelyn I think that there is something I have to tell you, please let's go sit down."  
  
Leading her uncle back to the kitchen, she sat down and as he settled stiffly into his seat opposite her, he said, "Evelyn, dear... There was an accident.. Walker was at a place he shouldn't of been last night...."  
  
Evelyn shakily stood up at shook her head, holding a hand to her stomach. Her uncle continued to speak, but she heard no more words. She could feel naseau fill her stomach and liquid fill her mouth. He leapt up and put his arms out to her, but she stumbled by him, and grabbed the jacket, before running upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
He stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her flee to her room, and thought about going after her, but decided not to. He knew it would do no good to go up there and say, "Everything will be alright dearie" and he also knew his neice. In the 16 years that he had watched her grow up, he hadn't seen her cry since she was about 7 years old. She just needed to be alone, and he knew it. Shaking his head, he turned and sat back down in the kitchen, to sit and wait for her parents to get back.  
  
Sprawled out on her bed, Evelyn curled up inside his jacket, crying into her pillow case. She knew where Walker had been, he had been at one of those damned speak easies, playing his god damn piano, he loved to play the piano, he loved it more then anything else in the world. With a sickening jolt, Evelyn once remembered her father saying, "Walker loves that thing more then life itself, I wouldn't be surprised if it cost him his life one day." And they had laughed, they had all damned laughed, Walker too. And now look where he was...  
  
~~~  
  
Standing back up, Evelyn stood by her window sill, still wearing that jacket, her hands covered by the sleeves, it hanging down well past her small waist, and stared out into the sky. The sun was rising and it was laying it's beautiful rays across the ocean and Evelyn smiled softly. Walker had always loved the sun, he said it was God's way of letting people know that everything that was going to be okay, that it was okay to move on with life. With that in mind, Evelyn slipped out of his jacket and opened up her window for once not minding the bitter cold nipping at her skin, breathing in the sweet air and letting the sun rise wash it's beauty over her. For the first time in a while, she felt as though she was in a state of bliss.  
  
*~Okay, I added this chapter pretty much because it was nagging at me, but if I don't get more reviews, then I really won't add to it, so please if you have read this and have an opinion on it, review it. Thanks a ton.*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

*~Okay, as usal thanks to those of you who reviewed. :D I really hope that you all are enjoying this story. I know that each chapter jumps from one age to another pretty quickly, but in this story I'm trying to put in the main parts of her life, or the little blurbs that people might wonder about. And again I apologize if any of the historical information is off, I don't know a ton about the 20's and 30's eras, as far as like their houses and cars and all of that. Please review, or again, I won't continue!!!*~  
  
Age 19, Tenesse  
  
"So Evelyn sweetheart, are you excited about coming out here? Beautiful, aint it?" her grandfather, papa, she called him, said as they were driving down the dirt road to his home with her grandmother who was at the moment probably sitting on the front porch with a gift of sorts waiting for them to get there.  
  
Nodding she smiled, leaned forward in her seat in the back of the car and poked her head up next to her grandfather's. "Yeah, I am actually. I haven't been here since I was like four, right?"  
  
"Yup." he said nodding and grinning, "Here we are now..."  
  
As he turned the car around the corner, Evelyn leaned slightly out of the opened car window to get a better view of the house. She didn't remember it at all, if people hadn't told her she had been here before, she would of never guessed.  
  
It was a large house, painted a light blue with a large wooden porch in the front and corn and weat feilds behind it as far as she could see. Smiling, she thought about how close it looked to the things she had imagined when reading books like, the "little house.." series [it had been required reading for school, she never really like the series much to be honest...] and smiled even broader when she they pulled up infront of the house and saw her grandmother, whom she called nana, rise up from a wooden rocking chair on the porch, holding, just as Evelyn had imagined, a large box out in front of her, grinning.  
  
After he shut down the car, and the stepped outside, Evelyn waited for him to pop the trunk and then scooped her large, deep rose colored suit case out of the trunk. Walking quickly up the steps, Evelyn then dropped her suit case on the top step and rushed over to her grandmother.  
  
"Hi nana." she said quietly, suddenly a tad shy, but she couldn't contain her smile, and grinning back her grandmother came over and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Evelyn dear, I haven't seen you since you were so small! Look at how you've grown! Oh my, you look so much older then 19!" she said and laughed and smiled, then went back to her rocking chair, picked the box up from where she had placed it and then handed it to her granddaughter, still beaming.  
  
Blushing a little, Evelyn graciously took the box from her grandmother, and then gently pealed the top off. Her slender fingers spread the tissue paper apart, and she gasped a little at what she saw. A beautiful pale rose nightgown, long and soft, beautifully sewn and cut.  
  
"Thank you Nana.." she said and then hugged her grandmother again.  
  
Beaming even more still, her grandmother said, "You deserve to have a few nice things Evelyn, you put up with a lot when you were younger, your grandfather has a few things for you too..."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Evelyn finished putting away her clothes, making her bed, and doing all of those little things people simply have to do when they arrive somewhere. She ran her hands over the smooth material of her new nightgown once more, and then picked up the books that her grandfather had given her, old classical favorites that Evelyn had always loved, and a bottle of lovely smelling purfume, "Sunset Rose" it was called, and Evelyn was simply drinking it in.  
  
Sighing contently, she changed into a red sundress of hers and then walked down onto the front porch and into the back yard. The weat tickled her slender legs, and the sun felt beautiful against her skin.  
  
She grinned up at the sky and then looked forward where she saw a large pond furth down the land, about a ten minute or so walk she guessed, and then saw the way the sun was reflecting from it, so beautiful, so elegant. She couldn't help but long to go there, and after a moment of thought, realized there was no reason that she couldn't and headed there herself.  
  
As she got to the pond she found a small wooden bench and sat down on it, stretching her legs out in front of her and running her fingers across the worn wood of the bench, feeling the engravments beneath her finger tips. Looking down, she let her fingers run over the initals, "R.M." and for a reason she wasn't sure of, she ran over those initials again and again, until she heard a voice.  
  
"Evelyn! It's time for dinner dearie, come inside."  
  
It was only her grandfather, standing only a few feet away from her, smiling kindly.  
  
"Papa?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Who is R.M.?" she asked, pointing to the spot on the bench where the intials were engraved.  
  
Nodding, he said, "Oh the McCawley boy, he lives a little while away from here, or did anyway. I hear he went off to join the navy, fly a plane, that kind of thing. He used to come here as a little boy and help with little things around the farm. Him and his little friend, Danny something or other, I think."  
  
"Oh." she said and rose and the two walked back to the house in silence, Evelyn still thinking about that boy, man now she figured, R.M... Rafe McCawley.  
  
*~Okay, I'll tell you all this right now. She is not going to meet Rafe or Danny, but I decided to add that little thing in there, heh, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, or else I'll probably remove the story, I'm big on reviews, heh, and if I don't get em, the story is usually gone. Thanks a ton and I hope you all enjoyed the story. REVIEW!!!*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

*~Okay again I want to thank those of you who reviewed, and I hope you like this new chapter. This story hasn't gotten a ton of attention but for some reason I really enjoy writing it so I'll finish it. ^_^. Review please though, I honestly get sooo disheartened if I don't get reviews. *sad eyes**~ Oh yes and ~~~ means "flashback."*~  
  
Age 19, Tennessee [this is a continuation from the last chapter]  
  
Stirring slightly in her sleep, Evelyn stretched out her legs and rolled half over onto her stomach. Feeling the warm wood beneath her skin, she sleepily raised her head and blinked. The sun was high in the sky and birds were chirping in their oh-so merely way. Frowning she sat up and after a moment realized what had happened. She had been lying on the bench last night after dinner, reading, and then fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her, her grandparents had left her to sleep out there. It was nearly eerie how accurate she was.  
  
Picking up her book, which had dropped to the floor, she stood up and walked inside the house, looking around for her grandparents. She wondered if they would playfully tease her about falling asleep outside. Probably, she figured and smiled. She loved being in Tennessee, the city girl that she was had fallen in love with the slow moving, slow and steady wins the race type air of Tennessee.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she expected to see both grandparents sitting there, her grandfather with the paper open in front of him, a coffee mug in his right hand his left holding up the paper and her grandmother stirring her tea and talking softly about this or that. But no, there was nothing in there but an untouched plate with some bacon and toast and a note in her grandmother's neat scrawl saying that they had gone to run some errands and would be back in the late afternoon.  
  
Sighing she studied the plate of food and after a few minutes decided she wasn't really hungry and placed it back in the refrigerator to stay fresh. Walking up the stairs to her room she then slipped out her dark blue wrinkled sundress and grabbed her shampoo and light summer bathrobe and then headed into the shower.  
  
Lightly padding down the hall, she then combed out her long wet locks, toweled off her body, and changed into a light summer skirt a dusky rose color and a white short sleeved blouse, and then after applying a layer of red lipstick and a light layer of face powder parted her still damp hair to the side and then let it fall into it's natural waves.  
  
Scribbling a note to her grandparents that she had gone out for the afternoon, in case they beat her home, which she doubted, and then slipped into her sandals and began to again walk out through the fields. As she walked out to the pond again, she felt a like shiver go through her body as she say down on that damn alluring wooden bench and let her finger tips brush over those initials again, R.M.  
  
Curling her legs up under her she leaned back and tried to imagine who he was, what he looked like. She tried to imagine him every possible way. Short and stocky? No. Blond with a baby face off innocence? She doubted it. Tall and dark, handsome? Smiling at that thought she silently hoped so and then frowned and wondered to herself why she cared so much after all, she reasoned to herself as she almost shamefully got up from the bench, it's only a damned set of initials.  
  
Only half pondering what time it was, she continued to walk and let her mind wonder. She knew that Walker had come here the summer that she was ten, but she had been with her parents in Chicago that summer and hadn't come. She tried to imagine what he had done here, if he had somehow knew Rafe or if he had too helped grandfather on the farm. With a pang in her heart, she wished that he had been able to come here with her, to tell jokes and old stories about the summer he had spent here making grandfather laugh and grandmother beam. But no, he wasn't here, he could never be here...  
  
Shaking her head, Evelyn was angered at herself for thinking those thoughts, and also at the tears that were beginning to prickle into the corners of her eyes. Shutting her eyes, she silently willed them away, and knelt down on the ground and bowed her head in an almost shame, although there was no one there to see her cry. Biting down hard on her pouty bottom lip, she took a few deep breaths and tried to control the unsteady beating of her heart.  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, a ten year old Evelyn had hurriedly torn open a white envelope and readily grabbed at the two pieces of paper inside. On the paper, the lines were filled with her elder brother's untidy hand writing, filled with little arrows and cross outs of half thoughts and miswritten words. Grinning, Evelyn had sucked in every word and grinned and laughed a little to herself at the stories Walker had written to her about, the things the horses had done, what Grandfather had said at the new restaurant in town, the bizarrely colored sweater Grandmother had given him although it was mid-July. Evelyn loved every bit of it, every single bit.  
  
After reading the whole thing twice, she walked over to a wooden crate that she kept in the corner of her tidy closet, slipped the lid off of it and then placed the letter, now neatly put back into it's envelope of course, on the top of a small but growing pile of letters.  
  
The ten year old Evelyn then proceeded back down stairs to where her parents were too reading a letter they had gotten from Walker, and slid into her seat at the dinner table, waiting patiently for her parents to settle down at the table so they could all begin to eat.  
  
Answering their mono-tone questions with fake enthusiasm Evelyn secretly wished that she was away too, spending the summer with different relatives, meeting new friends and traveling to new places, instead of going from place to place with her parents, not getting attached to anyone not going out much except with her mother or father. At the age of ten, although she didn't know it yet, Evelyn already was thirsting for something more, something greater.  
  
~~~  
  
Standing back up, Evelyn proudly opened her dry eyes and then after a few moments of thought began to walk across the fields to her grandparents house, her mind still thinking blurred thoughts of Walker, Chicago, her grandmother's sweaters, and also, Rafe..Rafe McCawley, whoever he was.  
  
*~ I know it's a bit longer then my other chapters, and a little weird, but I hope you all enjoyed it and please, please, please review. Thanks a ton*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

*Thanks to all of my reviewers, as always. This time I'm making the jump from Evelyn's summer to when she joins the Navy . I don't know how old you had to be and such to join back then, but I think I'll have her be twenty, just for the purpose of the story. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!!*~  
  
Age 20, New York, New York  
  
"Evelyn Johnson?"  
  
"Yes? Yes, that's me." she said quickly, leaping up from the spot where she had been waiting and quickly walked over to the women who was sitting behind the large, oddly organzied desk and took the peach colored folder which held her application forms from her smooth hands.  
  
"Thank you." she said politely, before moving aside so the other's in line could move forward, and with a pounding heart shuffled outside and stood beneath the large trees that decorated the side walks and flipped open the folder.  
  
Her dark eyes scanned the paper placed infront of her, and with a sudden jolt of joy she had to use all of her self control to stop herself from screaming out in happiness. She was going to join the Navy.  
  
After she had flagged down a Taxi, she arrived back at the small apartment that she shared with Sarah Lynn, and although she was exhilarted, as she stepped into the small living room and saw her friend sprawled out on the coach reading a magazine she felt a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
She knew that Sarah Lynn wasn't going to join the Navy, and she knew that she also was not going to react well to the fact that Evelyn was leaving. The two had just bough this apartment several months ago, and had both been thrilled at the thought of living on their own.  
  
Actually, Evelyn thought as she stood silently in the doorway of the room, another big reason that they hda gotten the appartment together was the fact that Sarah Lynn had seriously been changed by her former boy friend, David. He had never hit her, he wasn't an alcoholic, he had a steady job, on the outside he seemed like a great guy. But in reality, those who knew him best, knew that he wasn't.  
  
He had always wanted Sarah Lynn to change, to be better then she was. And not in the "you can do anything that you set your mind too" way, the "I want you to be like this, and you will" way. Sarah Lynn was a ballet teacher, and she also had been offered the chance to perform in recitals in Boston that past spring, but since wonderful David didn't approve, he made her feel guilty about going and so she didn't. There was also another reason she didn't go. The baby.  
  
Sarah Lynn was now five months preganate, and David had left her. She was out of work because of the baby, but after she had it the company she had been working for said they would be glad to have her back to teach, but until then they couldn't really help her. So it only made since that the two girls would move in together.... The only problem was that now Evelyn was leaving, and she had been paying a little more then half of the bill because she had a job. Evelyn knew that her leaving would leave Sarah Lynn in a horrible dispositon, but she didn't know what else she could do.  
  
"Sarah Lynn?" she said carefully, stepping further into the room and scooting onto the sofa.  
  
Looking up with a smile, she said, "Aw, hey Evelyn! Where have you been?"  
  
Smiling weakly, Evelyn turned to face her friend and said, "Well Sarah Lynn, I think I need to let you know about something..."  
  
Grinning and scrunching up her freckled nose, Sarah Lynn jokingly punched Evelyn's slender arm and said, "What's up Evelyn? You knocked up too?" and then laughed and flipped her deep red hair behind her shoulders.  
  
Swalling hard, Evelyn tried to laugh along with her friend and then said, "Well no, actually Sarah Lynn, I've..I've decided to join the Navy as a nurse."  
  
The silence that followed was horrificly loud. Evelyn stared straight ahead, her eyes seemed to be glued to the partially opened window that revealed the busy streets of the city outside, and Sarah Lynn's gaze merely dropped to her own lap.  
  
"Oh, oh I see." she said finally, in a soft voice and then after Evelyn opened her mouth several times but without being able to find a thing to say fell silent, Sarah Lynn finally said, "So umm, when are they shipping ya out?"  
  
"Sarah Lynn, look I know this is really unexpected and everything, and I know that your having the baby and all, but I mean... I need a real job, I can't just take care of our neigbor's forever Sarah Lynn, I need a real career, and I mean the Navy..." her voice trailed off and her eyes flickered back and forth from her friend's face to the light gray carpeted floor.  
  
Nodding her head, Sarah Lynn said quietly, "Yeah I understand Evelyn, no worries." she gave a little laugh and a weak smile and said, "You'll be a great Nurse Ev, you really will be. And I mean I can move in with my sister, Elise, she can help me with the baby and everything, in fact I should be thanking you for sticking around this long."  
  
Shaking her head, Evelyn frowned and said, "No Sarah Lynn, you've been my best friend since forever, and I won't let this ruin it all. I mean we can still write and stuff."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders a little, Sarah Lynn just said, "Yeah, I guess so..I guess we had better get you packed huh?"  
  
*~Yes I know, it's short as always. The next chapter will have Evelyn meeting one of the nurses, and in your review if you could vote on which one you would most like her to meet up with first, I would really appreciate it. Thanks a ton!*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

*~As always, thanks to those who reviewed. :D I really hope that you all like this story, as I must admit I enjoy writing it. I hope that the way the characters are layed out is believeable and I hope that you are all please with the interpitations. I'm still not totally sure about what ages were correct, where everthing was, etc but for the purpose of the story she meets up with the other nurses and for training in New Jersey. Reviews are so thankfully taken, so please take two minutes and comment! Thanks a ton.*~  
  
Age 20, New Jersey  
  
Sucking a deep but quiet breath, Evelyn leaned back in the leather seat on the train which was headed steadily to it's destination and she turned to stare out of the closed window and saw trees and forest lining the landscape and small lakes and ponds dotted the land further on. She sighed quietly, oddly comforted and content, before resting her pale hands in her navy blue skirt covered lap and shutting her dark eyes.  
  
I wonder what Sarah Lynn is doing right now, she thought in the farthest corner of her mind, I can imagine her with her younger sister Elise. Oh Elise, she had always been so prim and proper, had never gotten along with the sometimes brash but anxious Sarah Lynn, them living together again is just humorus.. Smiling in her thoughts, Evelyn silently wished Sarah Lynn and her baby the best luck in the world, and as she kept her eyes tightly shut willed away her tears because inside with a sharp pang it finally hit her that as time went on, the two friends would probably never see each other again.  
  
Opening her eyes, she tucked a few strands of soft brunette hair behind her eyes and glanced at the Lady Hamilton watch that claid her wrist. It was something her grandparents had sent to her, at the last minute when they found out that she was being shipped out with the Navy. Beaming down at it, she let her fingers glide across the shiny surface and remembered the letter her grandparents had sent to her, a short sweet note really wishing her good luck and sending her their love and best wishes.  
  
As she felt the train slow to a stop and began to stand up and straighten her skirt and light jacket she thought, I'm going to need it.  
  
The crowd that was waiting for the train arrival plus the amount of people emerging from the train only resulted in it being at least twice as loud as before, and it seemed to Evelyn that it was three times as crowded and at least that many times confusing. She managed to hang on to her luggage and then pulled a a small folded slip of paper out of her pocket and her eyes scanned the neatly printed information onto it, until it came to the adress of where she was supposed to go, a.s.ap.  
  
Sighing, she darted in and out of the mob, ahem crowd, and flagged down a taxi. As she got in and told the driver her destination she had a small flashback of when she had hoped into the Taxi after getting news about her being excepted into the Navy. She smiled a tiny bit at this memory and then merely smoothed out her skirt and made idle conversation with the driver as he sped off towards her destination.  
  
Getting out of the Taxi some ten minutes later, she politely payed and thanked the man and grabbed her lugage and stepped towards the building. It was cool out and she wished that she had put on her scarf and gloves, but decided not to fret about it. Looking around, she noticed two other women.  
  
One was tall and voluptous, with brown hair, a round face and a sultry look to her, but there was also an air of respect and elegance that hung around her, which Evelyn instantly was drawn to, for Evelyn had always held elegance and class in a high regard and loved those who also held it, as this woman seemed to.  
  
The other woman was slender and medium height, she had long blond locks that fell down of her back in a spiral of curls and bright innocent blue eyes that seemed to pop out of her almost little girl face. The two women were standing next to each other, enveloped in a steady cheerful seeming chatter.  
  
Well, may as well see if they're here for the same reason I am. Evelyn thought, and picked up her suitcases once again and briskly walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"Hello." she said smoothly, standing a few feet behind the dark haired woman and they both turned to look at her, both smiling warmly.  
  
"Hello there, you here to meet the soldier boys to?" said the woman closest to her in a brisk New York accent and reached out to shake her hand.  
  
Smiling a little, Evelyn tried to repress a small giggle and said, "Well I'm here as a nurse for the navy, and I suppose you two are also?"  
  
Both women grinned further and nodded, the blond giggling and said, "Oh yes, I hear the boys here are quite nice." and then they all cackled in an odd laughter, probably half out of nerves and half out of the oddness of the situation.  
  
The women all introduced themselves, the blond as Betty, the brunette as Barbra, and they sat inside and talked the time away, giggling and laughing, telling childhood stories, embarssing moments, thrilling desicions, and private jokes from their teenage years.  
  
Hours later, the three women found out that they had been assigned to sharing a large bedroom, much like a dormroom in all honesty, and they were happy to hear that for two reasons, one the three had become rather close in those short few hours of being together, and second, much espically to Betty's enjoyment, they had the perfect window view of the soldiers who would be arriving in the next few days.  
  
*~This chapter is a little longer then my others, heh, and I truly hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review or else I will get extremly disheartened. ::Sad eyes:: I look forward to your comments!!! Thanks a ton.*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*As always, thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the newest chater. :) I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story and I hope that the reviews keep on coming. Enjoy and thanks a ton for reading. *~  
  
Age 20, New Jersey  
  
"Evelyn, Evelyn WAKE UP EVELYN!"  
  
"Wha..?" she said groggily, as she half opened one eye to see Betty's huge blue ones staring back down at her, excitement dancing through them.  
  
"C'me on, hurry!" said Betty again, and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the bed.  
  
"Ah, what a minute!" Evelyn cried and giggled, as she tried to untangle herself from the mess of sheets that were still wrapped around her legs.  
  
As she stumbled out of the bed, she walked over to the window where Barbra and Betty were standing. Barbra had on one of her already famous sultry smiles and Betty was grinning ear from ear. As Evelyn placed her hands on the new gleeming window sill, and peered out, it didn't take her long to figure out what her two friends were grinning about.  
  
The soldiers were starting to arrive.  
  
.... That and they also noticed the three young women, soon to be the Nurses who would be taking care of them they all noted, at the window staring down at them.  
  
Needless to say, the men that they were, got a little, shall we say happy.  
  
Several men stood below the window and began to whistle up at them, and Barbra being Barbra took it upon herself to open the window, regardless to Evelyn's oh-god-don't-even look and Betty's embaressed giggles, and preceded to yell out to them.  
  
This only caused more of them to try and gather beneath the window and they yelled up pitiful lines that ranged anywhere from, "Can I have your number, I think I lost mine" to "You know if we ever get in this war..." and of course, as anyone women in their right state of mind would, the three of them found it laughable, but that didn't stop Barbra from answering them back with witty lines of her own that she would soon be famous for, or Betty from giggling and blushing and giving little waves, and it didn't stop Evelyn from standing along with her two friends and grin down at them and laugh at their feeble attempts to charm them.  
  
Hours later, after the soldiers, to Betty's dissapointment, all had to go along and start their own training the three girls had pondered apon a little cafe, and they sat chatting and sipping Cokes still laughing about the events of the earlier morning and talking happily about which man had the cutest eyes, who had the most done up hair, who was the most built.  
  
One man in particular had stuck out in Evelyn's mind, he was very tall with ripped muscles, brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had stood along with a friend of his, with the rest of the mob, but Evelyn noticed something about him. Although he didn't try and yell along with them he simply stared up at her for a little while, not in a way to make her uncomfortable or violated, but in a way of interest, of almost, needing. As she allowed her eyes to match with his, he gave her a charming little smile and winked before strolling away with his bags swung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ev, are you ready to go?"  
  
Blinking suddenly, and shaking her head a little, Evelyn said, "What? Oh, oh yes I'm ready." and stood up with Betty and Barbra and dug into the small red purse she had with her and dropped the money for her drink on the table top.  
  
As the girls made their way back to their new home, Evelyn's mind was still stuck on that man and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. He hadn't spoken to her, and she could of sworn she had never seen him before. It just didn't seem make any sense.  
  
Shrugging her shoulder's a bit, she tried to get his image out of her mind and carried on with the rest of the day normally and it wasn't until later that night, as she, Betty, and Barbra crawled into their beds and began to talk, that he again sprang into her mind.  
  
Leaning over the side of her bed, Barbra grinned over in Evelyn's direction and said, "So Ev, what did ya think of that soldier who was eyein' ya?"  
  
Trying to look naive, Evelyn said quickly, "What soldier? What do you mean?" but her feeble attempts at feigning innocence to the subject only made Barbra laugh and even Betty giggled.  
  
"Oh c'me on Ev, we all saw him lookin' at you..." Barbra paused for effect and then added, "I believe I even found out his name earlier, when we came back from the cafe."  
  
Trying to remain cascual, Evelyn merely shrugged a bit and then said, "Oh, oh really? Well umm, do you happen to remember what it was?"  
  
Both girls grinned even bolder and Barbra then said, "Rafe, Rafe McCawley."  
  
It was much later that night, when Barbra and Betty had long fallen into a peacful slumber, that Evelyn remembered it, that she remembered that time summer that seemed so long ago now...  
  
~~~  
  
"Papa?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Who is R.M.?" she asked, pointing to the spot on the bench where the intials were engraved.  
  
Nodding, he said, "Oh the McCawley boy, he lives a little while away from here, or did anyway. I hear he went off to join the navy, fly a plane, that kind of thing. He used to come here as a little boy and help with little things around the farm. Him and his little friend, Danny something or other, I think."  
  
"Oh." she said and rose and the two walked back to the house in silence, Evelyn still thinking about that boy, man now she figured, R.M... Rafe McCawley. ~~~  
  
Now, lying there in bed, her arms tucked under her pillow, the thin pale rose colored sheets placed idly around her feminine form, she realized it. What was that it you may ask? That this Rafe McCawley was going to be connected with her in a way that she could probably never escape.  
  
But then another thought struck her, would she even want to?  
  
*~Yes, one of my more odd chapters I know, but this is more of a connecting chapter so to speak, the next one will be more detailed and have better dialouge, but please review or else I doubt I'll add more for a while at least.*~ 


End file.
